Final Destination: Victorian Underworld
' ''Final Destination: Victorian Underground ' is a victorian fantasy RP created and GM'd by Doctress Who with NeoWarrior7 as the Co-GM. It takes place the fictional world of Myriat where the characters of the story must find out who they truly are, and return to a world they once abandoned. Out of Character Thread - In Character Thread - The RP is still running. The Story ''It’s the present day. You have had a premonition, one that you can’t describe or explain. But you know that today is your last day alive. But then a strange figure appears, a mysterious gentleman dressed in Victorian clothing, and a top hat that conceals his face in shadow. “Take my hand,” he says. “Take my hand, and I’ll give you a chance to do anything you want. Forestall your fate, become who you want to be, potentially live a life how you see fit. A world of your making, where you can make a new life for yourself. A second chance to escape death.” “But there is a catch. A price you must pay in return. One. You play by my rules. You break them, you lose. Two, you die in this new world I give you, and you also lose. Three. You forget your life here. As payment, I take away your memories of this life and replace them with new ones. You will be none the wiser, although I’ll let you suffer with the knowledge that something has been taken from you. And you will remember me too, although the details may be a little…hard to recall. Four. I will allocate you a starting point. You will have little say in the matter, although just like any life, you have the opportunity to change things to the way you see fit. You could end up with all you desire…if you play well.” “And five. If you win, I’ll release you from my rules. You can return to this life free from death, or you can live out your life in my world, exempt from my rules, free to do as you choose. You can claim all your true memories back too, if you wish. Or if you have another proposal, I shall only be too willing to listen.” “But until that moment, my conditions still stand. Now, do you accept my offer?” You might be confused. What does he mean ‘play by his rules’? What does he mean by ‘lose’ and ‘win’? There are so many questions you want to ask, and yet before you can say anything, the stranger holds out his hand. And for whatever reason, you are compelled to take it. Immediately the world around you has changed. You find yourself in Myriat, a Victorian dystopia of magic, criminals, and intrigue. Killers, both human and non-human stalk the night, and chilling tales become reality. Here, you have a new purpose in life. But what will you do with this new-found life? As far as you’re concerned, you’ve lived this way throughout your whole life. You were born here. Maybe you have a family here, a job, friends, allies, enemies? And yet…you can’t help but feel something is missing…something important… And that stranger. You remember him, but not everything that was said. What does it all mean? Now it’s time to decide. What will you do? Will you try and survive/rule this underworld and ‘play the game’, as the stranger has chosen for you? Will you try and change this new world, make it a better place, or make it to suit yourself, and do what you want? Will you try and find the answers; the answers to why you’re really here…and the price you have paid? Life and death has never been so challenging. Will you make the right choice? Will you reach your final destination…or can you cheat death one final time….? Myriat The world you find yourself in is called ‘Myriat’. A world where technology has gone backwards instead of forwards. In fact it’s as if time itself has fallen backwards. People here live a life without technology…but also without limits. The supernatural and the mysterious is common place here. So too is the disease, the horse and carts, the rats, the cobbled streets, top hats and corsets. Think Dickens, think Sweeny Todd, Jack the Ripper – and then add the paranormal, the magic, the mythical. This is the world of Myriat. A world of rogues, thieves and gentleman, of upper-class ladies, aristocrats and orphans, of princes and paupers, of magic and mayhem. Humans, demons, elves, and other strange and magical beings live side by side. Laws are strict, and yet many have no guilt or shame in breaking them. The people run riot under the very noses of their governments – both the rich and the poor. In fact in a world so untamed, it’s a wonder the whole planet hasn’t descended into hell. It's the late 19th century in Myriat. One of their greatest and most renowned Cities, Merchurdon, has been fought over for centuries. Legends say it is a city of great power, and that whoever rules Merchurdon, rules the world. There are so many secrets and myths about the city, that it is no wonder it attracts so much attention. Some say there is another city, hidden beneath Merchurdon, one which is said to contain ‘a hidden knowledge’, ‘a great power beyond any other’, or ‘a hope’ of some kind. However, quests to find this lost city have always been in vain. Nowadays it is simply the thing of fairytales. A lost legend that many have either forgotten, or no longer believe in. The city recently has been taken over by a group of people, who call themselves ‘The Imperium’, a force of corrupt magic beings of various races. They want to make their mark on the world, and through Merchurdon build enough power to take control of the whole of Myriat. Their rule is a cruel and twisted one, one in which The Imperium can do anything they please and get away with it. They will stamp out anyone who dares to challenge their rule. However criminals they care not for, as long as they don’t get in the way. In fact some criminals have even formed an alliance with The Imperium. As a result, Merchurdon is a city full of criminals. Of course, there are those who oppose to this dictatorship…no resistance has been formed as yet, but there are many who despise the chaos these new leaders have put upon Merchurdon. About the RP This RP combines a Dickens-themed dystopia with magic, myth, death and mystery. An intriguing combination? This is a resistance-type RP with one force fighting against another mixed with the whole ‘another chance at life/escaping your final moment’ adventure…but with an extra added dimension to it. In affect, you will be playing a character who is playing a character (but who isn’t fully aware of this fact). An extra twist on things that is sure to get interesting… The RP (in terms of the Stranger’s world and what happens there) will be mainly player-driven, although the GM be adding a few things of her own to the mix, particularly if you get lost or stuck. There is loose plot to follow, but being a player-driven story, it is pretty much up to you. What you do will have a significant impact on what happens. This will focus on character interaction/development more than the plot, but the plot will still be an important factor. If you have any ideas for story arcs, either involving the whole RP or individual characters, the GM be more than happy to add them in/allow you to follow them through. Within the Stranger’s world, you can play as a hero or a villain (or as something in-between). Although bear in mind, you’ll also be faced with a greater power, and you will also be facing yourself. This RP will explore ‘what you are in the dark’ in a manner of speaking, and there will be tests that your character faces (the GM be looking for an interesting History, which could be brought into the RP). CS Format *Name: *Age: Any age is allowed, but use your common sense here. *Gender: *Race: Anything you like, but the GM wants a good description of it, and any natural abilities such a race might come with. Nothing over-powered, and no immortality. No robots or cyber-people, unless you are run on clockwork/steam-power or something, and can justify it. Part-something and part-human is allowed, but be sensible. *Appearance: What do you look like? Be as creative as you like. In terms of clothing, the GM would prefer it to be Victorian-themed clothing and/or fantasy themed (your classic robes/cloaks etc are allowed), but if you are really lacking in inspiration/knowledge, The GM will accept something different. *Aims: What are you aims? Are you an Imperium, against the Imperium, or neutral? Are you fighting, ruling, or merely surviving? *Alignment: If you had to be placed in alignment (although this is not set in stone, and can change throughout the course of the RP), where on the spectrum would you stand? Good, Neutral or Evil? Lawful, Neutral or Chaotic? *Occupation/Status: Do you have a specific job in Myriat, or role? Social class? Are you a Lady/Gentleman? A soldier? A thief? An orphan? A servant/slave? A shopkeeper? A murderer? A cabby? The list is endless. *Personality: *Weapons/equipment: If any. Please be specific, if you can. Remember, this is the 19th century, so nothing too modern/futuristic, although I might be lenient with ‘modern’ weapons/equipment. But strictly no advanced technology or futuristic gadgets. Magical artefacts/objects however are allowed (please look at ‘powers/magic’). *Powers/magic: What natural powers do you have? No more than one or two powers, please. You are allowed to be powerful if you can justify it (and/or prove you have a suitable weakness to this ‘great’ power), but nothing too powerful. Even the Imperium won’t have god-like powers. Please also include here any magical artefacts you might have (which are an extra to your natural powers). No more than two, please. Again, nothing too powerful, and please explain in detail what your ‘artefacts’ do, if you have any. *History: Your supposed ‘past’ here in Myriat. Remember, as far as you are concerned, you’ve lived your whole life here. And it’s not just memories. It actually ‘happened’. Every memory the Stranger gave you, it’s like you’ve lived through all of it. (For example, if you are supposed to have any living ‘relatives’ or ‘friends’ in Myriat, they will exist there, as if they really are your relatives.) Your history is important, so try to put some detail and depth into it, if you can. The better your History, the more the GM has to work on. *’Previous life’ History: What was your life like before you encountered ‘the Stranger’? What memories did you used to have, as a human here on modern day Earth, before they were taken away by the Stranger and replaced with your new life here on Myriat? You are welcome to keep this secret (to start of with) if you want to, but PM the GM the details. Your history of your past life could become important later on… *Theme song: Just for fun. Accepted Characters Player Characters *sam4books – Abraham Wylie *Kougaiji+Sesshomaru – Minara Kali Kaur *Happy Little Gekko – Paeter Sym *Mastermind001 – William Livingstone *MQuinny1234 – Kevin Skull *Nelo Angelo – Gandora the tormentor *Tragedy_and_Comedy – Marcey/Marr Viggio *NeoWarrior7 – Baron John Hawkes *Mathias – Doctor Billiam Beleraphon, Ph.D *darkshark - Adan Brighteyes *Lucifers_Angel – Tempest *counterfeitself – Gerard "The Raven" Escalen *Slipslash – Enine Estel *Nelo Angelo – Vincent Halberd AKA ‘Death Stalker’ *Blood Lord - Galen Varius *Ro Wong – Walden Erlking *Musicmac - Alexis Tessera *Obs – Barty Lithowitz None Player Characters Anti-Imperium *Angelo & Penna *Elizabeth “Lizzie” Taylor Imperium *Magnus *Lady Mina Harker *Jack *Lady Clarita Lockhart *Cornelius Fletcher *Roxie Malice Rules and Guidelines - First of all, No God-modding, no immortality, no saying your character can fight when it is in no fit state to, etc. Play fairly. - Steampunk technology and clockpunk tech is allowed in this RP, but please don’t overdo it. This RP is more fantasy based than sci-fi based. The GM does not want people pulling out advanced steam-powered machines out of their asses left right and centre. Use it by all means (in fact the GM encourages you to), but use it carefully and sparingly. Know when enough is enough. - The GM will be watching people’s powers/abilities/technology etc carefully. Please try not to make your character overpowered. If you’re uncertain how far you can go, PM me your ideas before you post. When in doubt, always check with the GM that you’re not taking things too far. Some things may get the ok, some things won’t. - If you are in a battle, do not say you ‘destroyed the enemy with one blow/bullet/swipe’ etc. That’s rarely (if at all) going to happen. If you are a villain and you want to go on a mass killing spree, that’s fine, but when faced with other players (or obstacles the GM throws at you), the usual battle rules apply. - Where possible in a battle, try not to mention whether your attack was a success or not. This applies to both battles with everyone’s PCs, and NPCs that the GM has set up. Remember, if you’re fighting against another player, give them enough opportunity to respond to your post and defend themselves where possible. It’s unfair to unleash a load of attacks, and indicate that they all hit. - Similarly, if the GM has said you got hit, then you got hit. Don’t try to evade it by saying you avoided the attack just in time, or it didn’t give you as much damage as it was supposed to, when the GM has specifically said or approved otherwise. Most of the time you will get the opportunity to avoid attack, but on the occasions where you don’t, please respect the GM's decision. - Try not to ping-pong, but also try to be active – particularly if you are in the middle of interacting with another character. Please don’t leave anyone in the lurch. The GM has seen it happen and it’s not good. If you have to leave the RP for any reason, whether permanently or temporarily, make sure you at least try free up the other players so that they aren’t tied up with yours, and let the other players (and GM) know you’re going to be missing, in advance if and where possible. - If you need to leave the RP at any point, or won’t be able to post for a while, please tell the GM so she can plan ahead for your absence. - Basically, use your common sense, and have courtesy. - And lastly, breaking the Rules/General stupidity. The GM is sure this won’t be a problem, but this is going up here just in case. If you break the rules and have already had a warning, or continue to do something when a GM has said not to, then your character will be removed from the game, either indefinitely or permanently. Other than that, enjoy yourself, and have fun. Remember if you’re stuck at any point, have any questions/issues, let the GM know. She’ll do her best to help you and try to answer any questions you may have. Category:RPs